


Get out of my swamp!

by xxDinoCupcakezxx



Category: Shrek Series, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: I had to I'm sorry, M/M, No Smut, The story no one wanted, Yuu is confused by shrek, shrek just discovering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDinoCupcakezxx/pseuds/xxDinoCupcakezxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah yes, the story no one wanted! The story of Yuu that was saved by Shrek and their love for each other will bloom. Sorry Mika, it's ogre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get out of my swamp!

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, no one wanted this, well accept me and Redstarz97! So we talked up the plot and boom, first chapter was born. Enjoy!

"Just go! Idiot!" Mika yelled shoving Yuu back.  
"Live for us Yuu-chan! Please!" Mika yelled as tears rolled down his cheeks. Yuu cried as he hugged Mika one last time.  
"I won't forget you Mika!" Yuu yelled as he ran away with tears in his eyes.

Yuu ran as quick as his legs could carry him through the dark, murky tunnel that led from the underground vampire city and to the outside world.  
"GAHHHHH!!!!" Yuu yelled as he ran out the opening of the tunnel but he tripped and violently rolled down a hill until he finally stopped.  
"Ah shit that hurt." The twelve year old Yuu whined as he rubbed his arm, ugh it hurts! And he scraped his knees pretty badly.  
"Hey kid." A man called out to Yuu.  
"Huh?" Yuu asked looking at the group of adults walking his way, wait- adults, walking? His way!?  
"W-What!? Are you guys adults!?" Yuu yelled.  
"Yes we are." The man answered.  
"But the virus killed all the adults!" Yuu yelled.  
"Not everyone brat, could you seriously imagine a world where there weren't any human adults? There would be chaos." The man said.  
"But-!"  
"My name is Guren." The man interrupted him.  
"I didn't ask for your name!" Yuu said.  
"I figured you'd want to know the name of the person who saved your life. Now stand up kid, you're coming with me." Guren said.  
"What!? No way in hell I'm going with you!" Yuu yelled.  
"Come on, I need you for my plans." Guren said stepping forward but Yuu backed away.  
"Don't touch me!" Yuu said.  
"Hey!" Guren yelled when Yuu escaped his grasp.  
"Sayuri! Shigure! Capture him!" Guren yelled.  
"Yes Lieutenant colonel!" The woman said nodding and chased after Yuu.

Yuu was running farther and farther into the woods, his knees were aching and he held his hurt arm as he ran away.  
"Where do I go!?" Yuu mumbled as he ran through the trees. He could hear the footsteps of those adults following him, crap! Yuu quickly slid down a hill and circled a large tree till he was greeted by a group of knights in silver armour. The men looked at him in what appeared shock, considering they all gasped but their swords and spears weren't very welcoming.  
"There he is!" He heard one of the women yell.  
"Crap!" Yuu yelled running around the knights and farther into the woods.  
"Hey! Come back kid!" The knights yelled and joined the chase.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Yuu yelled, he quickly looked back and saw both those women and the small group of knights right on his tail. The hell is going on, why were there knights in the woods in the twenty-first century!? Why were there even adults when the virus killed everyone over the age of thirteen! Yuu circled around a large tree and smacked right into something.  
"Ouch." Yuu mumbled when his back hit the ground, he looked up and saw a huge, giant...man?

"Hey!" The giant man yelled. Yuu couldn't really see him so well in the lighting.  
"Sorry!" Yuu yelled.  
"What are you doing in my swamp!?" The man yelled.  
"What? Swamp?" Yuu asked then looked around, it was still dark so it was hard to tell but he could sure now smell the awful, musty smell.  
"Go away!" The man yelled.

"There he is!" Yuu looked back to see the women and groups of knights standing there.  
"No!" Yuu said as he hid behind the man.  
"Give us the boy!" The women yelled.  
"Ill never leave with you!" Yuu yelled behind the man, he clutched his shirt tightly in his small fist.  
"You'll be coming with us, anyone that passes on Lord Farquuad's land is arrested." The knights said.  
"No!" Yuu yelled clutching the mans shirt.  
"Oh fuck this!" The man yelled and faced the adults and took a deep breath.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The man loudly bellowed, Yuu had to cover his ears it was so loud! He fell to his knees covering his ears but looked at the adults and saw them covering their ears as well so they high tailed it and ran away.

"What the hell was that!?" Yuu yelled standing to his feet and pointed to the location where the adults once stood.  
"My roar obviously." The man said looking down at Yuu.  
"Roar? Since when do humans roar?" Yuu asked in shock, all of his exhaustion from running hit him at once and he shook, his knees quaked as he struggled to stand.  
"Maybe that's because I'm not a human, I'm an Ogre!" The man/ogre finally yelled. Yuu stared at the silhouette of the man and fell to his knees and then to unconsciousness.  
"H-Hey!" The ogre called to the child and poked him, he sighed as he walked away. However, the said ogre stopped and looked at the kid and sighed.  
"Fine." The ogre said and picked up the child and returned to his tree trunk home.  
"Come on kid." The ogre gently whispered to the child as he walked.

* * *

 

Shrek brought the human child to his tree trunk home and laid him on the couch and then entered his bedroom where he found Donkey fast asleep.  
"Donkey!" Shrek yelled.  
"Huh!?" Donkey said with a gasp as he fell on the ground.  
"Its too early for yelling Shrek." Donkey mumbled as he used his hoof to rub his eyes.  
"I don't care! Get off my bed and out of my house and back where you came from!" Shrek yelled.  
"But come on Shrek! We're roomies remember!" Donkey said.  
"We are not roomies! For the last time, get off my property!" Shrek yelled.  
"But Shrek! You'd throw a poor innocent animal out on the streets!?" Donkey asked as Shrek grabbed him by the tuff of his neck.  
"Hmm, let me think..." Shrek began as he entered his living room and opened the door.  
"Yeah, I would!" Shrek said about to fling Donkey out the window when Donkey noticed the a ball of black hair on Shrek's couch.

"Hey, what's that!" Donkey asked loudly as he escaped Shrek's grasp and ran to the couch.  
"Get away from there Donkey!" Shrek yelled but Donkey saw Yuu.  
"You got a human child! He's so-! Wait, don't tell me you're going to eat him!" Donkey yelled.  
"Stop yelling Donkey! You'll wake him!" Shrek said.  
"After all the yelling you did to me just five minutes ago? I don't believe it!" Donkey said, Shrek sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"He's adorable Shrek! Where'd you get him?" Donkey asked looking closely at Yuu who was sleeping soundly.  
"Well, I was just enjoying my morning walk when this kid crashed into me, then Lord Shortquaad's knights and some humans in green and black army uniforms surrounded us and they wanted the kid so I roared at them then the kid passed out a few minutes later." Shrek explained.  
"You saved him!? I never knew you had a soft spot Shrek, you ole dog!" Donkey had bumping his hip into Shrek's leg.  
"Stop, I do not have a soft spot!" Shrek said swatting Donkey away.

"He looks like he went through a lot." Donkey said, Shrek never really noticed but sure enough. The kids arm was badly bruised and limp and his knees were badly scratched and bleeding.  
"Even his clothes are covered in blood! Did he murder someone!?" Shrek asked.  
"No way! He's a kid Shrek!" Donkey said, Shrek sighed.  
"I might have something for him to wear." Shrek said walking back to his room and found a small shirt. _Well it'll have to do._  
"Got him a shirt." Shrek said as he gently removed Yuu's top.  
"Huh, he has blood on his chest but he isn't injured." Donkey said pointing at Yuu's chest.  
"Yeah weird." Shrek mumbled as he ran his thumb across Yuu's chest. _He doesn't even have a scratch so where did the blood come from?_

Yuu twitched slightly but otherwise remained asleep, Shrek stared at the child. _His skin is so soft..._  
"Shrek?" Donkey asked.  
"H-Huh?" Shrek asked looking at Donkey.  
"You should probably put that shirt on him." Donkey suggested.  
"O-Oh, right." Shrek said as he put the big shirt on Yuu's small frame.  
"He looks like he's wearing a dress!" Donkey said amused.  
"Y-Yeah..." Shrek said stepping away from Yuu. _What just happened?_

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more.
> 
> Watch out people, there's a new ship in port.
> 
> SHREYUU


End file.
